


Needs Born Of Restless Nights

by Mingamelon



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Hair-pulling, Scratching, Table Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mingamelon/pseuds/Mingamelon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I was restless." Loghain offered her no other explanation, nudging her hand aside so he could drink deeply again. "You speak too much."</p><p>"And you speak too little." Lucretia countered with a soft, coy smile. "It would seem that we are one in the same on this night, regarding our... restless natures."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needs Born Of Restless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know anymore. Actually, I do! I fully blame Emi and Musicalheart168 for encouraging me with this!
> 
> I was thinking about a run of Origins where I made all the 'wrong' choices (exiled Alistair, recruited Loghain, didn't sacrifice Loghain for the Dark Ritual). Then I discovered there was a Loghain romance mod... one thing lead to another, and Lucretia became a fully fledged character instead of a simple 'what if?' concept.
> 
> Naturally I had to write a fanfic for her.

Lucretia patiently walked the halls of the royal palace of Denerim, her bare feet brushing against the decoratively carpeted floors as she passed rows of mounted torches, the light of their fires driving back the shafts of moonlight from the windows. It was a cold, dark night, but the palace walls shielded those within, and the warmth of the fires was well deserved after all that had passed during the Landsmeet.

The mage had to congratulate herself for how those events had unfolded. Queen Anora now sat the throne without contest and her father was to undergo the Joining to become a Grey Warden. Alistair had left their number, choosing self imposed exile over aligning himself with Loghain.

 _A waste of good kingsblood._ Lucretia thought with a sigh. Alistair was young and headstrong, that she could tell from months she had traveled with him, and they might yet cross paths again. But those were contemplations for another day, and Lucretia put the thoughts from her mind as she turned to face a set of great polished doors. She laid her hands against one side and pushed, opening the door just enough to allow her lithe form passage, and let it close behind her. The mage's emerald gaze settled on the one man within and the corners of her mouth quirked into a complacent smile.

It was the first time Lucretia had ever seen Loghain Mac Tir without his armor, and the warrior looked oddly smaller without it, though he was still of greater size and stature than she was. He was seated at the end of a long, oaken war table, where many and more maps had been spread out for him to pour over, and he spared only the briefest of glances for her as she entered the chamber.

"Teyrn Loghain." Lucretia lowered her head in a slight, but still respectable bow, her gaze never leaving the man as she slowly approached him.

"I no longer have claim to that title." Loghain only had eyes for the maps laid before him, his brows knit as he pushed the closest one away with a sound of irritation. The worn, yellowed parchment curled and rolled away as the warrior reached for an ornate goblet to drink from.

"No, I don't suppose you do." The mage settled herself on the edge of the table, just a few inches away from Loghain. She waited until he set the goblet down and took it for herself, pressing her lips to the rim to drink. Lucretia set it down and reached for the bottle that was close by, filling the goblet again with a dark amber liquid.

The soft, dull sound of her setting the bottle down on the ornate table drew Loghain's attention to her in full, his eyes narrowed with cynicism. "I expect you want some sort of boon or reward for what you've done for Anora."

"Land, titles, wealth... I have no interest in such things." Lucretia held the warrior's gaze steadily, her fingers leisurely tracing along the stem of the goblet. She shifted slightly, the deep green fabric of her silken robes brushing along her legs as she loosely crossed them. "It is rather late to be looking over maps with such dedication. We are to leave Denerim on the morrow." Lucretia mused.

"I was restless." Loghain offered her no other explanation, nudging her hand aside so he could drink deeply again. "You speak too much."

"And you speak too little." Lucretia countered with a soft, coy smile. "It would seem that we are one in the same on this night, regarding our... restless natures."

"Do not presume to know how I feel." The warrior warned as he pushed his chair back. Loghain still wore the same hardened expression on his face, but there was a moment when his eyes gave her a passing glance that had the mage sitting tall and proud.

"I would not dare." Lucretia murmured coyly, relaxing to let the silk robe slide off a shoulder, revealing her soft, pale skin underneath, and their gaze met again as she spoke softly. "The restlessness I feel is born of the night's cold air and moonlight, and a call for company."

Loghain looked as though he was weighing her words against his own thoughts while he lifted a hand to pull on the loosened silk at her shoulder, exposing her. His hand was a rough contrast to Lucretia's soft skin as he gave her breast a firm squeeze, and the closest thing that resembled a smile quirked at the corners of his mouth. "Your _restless_ nature may not be as bothersome as I thought."

Lucretia said nothing to that, but a mischievous expression came over her features as she slid off the table, and the loose robe hanging from one shoulder fell to the floor, forming a green silken puddle at her feet as her naked form was shown. She couldn't have been any more physically different than Loghain, her body slim and soft with milkwhite skin, where as even without his armor, the man had a muscled, broad warrior's build, his face and arms windburnt and tanned from the years he had spent on the field of battle.

These differences didn't deter Lucretia in the slightest as she approached him, stopping with just a few inches between them to work at the lacings of Loghain's trousers with nimble fingers. She needn't wonder how the warrior felt concerning the turn of events, for as soon as she was within arm's reach, Loghain had a hand tightly clenched in her raven hair, pulling her forward into a rough clash of kisses.

Lucretia eased a hand within his trousers as they loosened, and she teased her fingers along Loghain's shaft before easing his cock out. She inched back from a kiss, her eyes lidded as she slowly stroked the warrior, watching with interest for his reaction.

But even as she touched him, even as his hand gripped tight in her hair, Loghain still had the firm composure to throw that look of satisfied revelry right back at her. His jaw was clenched and his eyes were stormy with arousal, but it was that challenging look that spurred her on. She eased herself onto the chair and straddled Loghain, keeping herself straightened up just enough to move a hand between them, guiding the head of his cock to brush against her folds. To silence a moan, Lucretia leaned forward to chase a kiss, but Loghain's hand flexed in her hair and stopped her, which only gave her cause to moan _louder_.

And just like that, Loghain had turned the tides in his favor. He pushed Lucretia's hand aside and eased his own between the juncture of her legs. Loghain did not have the patience to tease her for his own amusement or pleasure, and roughly pressed a finger inside.

"Maker's breath-!" Lucretia gasped as she felt a second press inside of her, tilting her head back. Loghain's fingers were rough and thick as they curled against her inner walls, and every time he inched his hand back and rocked it forward, she rolled her hips to drive them further inside. It was her turn to grab hold of something, with Lucretia's hands clasping tightly to Loghain's shoulders as she felt the fiery tendrils of pleasure rolling down her spine.

Loghain's heated breath bathed over her skin as he moved his hand free of her hair, using it to once again cup her breast. He swiped a thumb over Lucretia's pert, sensitive nipple, then did the same with the hand between her legs, rubbing the roughened pad of a finger against her clit in circular motions.

Lucretia arched her back, locks of onyx hair tumbling over her shoulders as the man alternated how he stimulated her without any clear pattern for her to grow used to. She could feel wanton words on her tongue, lustful and desperate, and in an attempt to silence herself, Lucretia leaned forward again, but the warrior kept her firmly in place. "Damn it-!" The mage hissed between clenched teeth.

"It seems as though you are having difficulty speaking." Loghain mused, clearly revelling in the state he had her in, his eyes narrowed with a smug expression.

She curled her fingers against the fabric of his tunic, wishing it was on the floor with her robes so she could dig her nails into the warrior's skin. "Inside." Lucretia was trembling from the heat that coursed through her, barely able to get out her words. "I want-" She sat up as tall as she could, her emerald gaze locked on Loghain's as she roughly bucked her hips against the fingers within her and the one pressed against her clit.

"Now. Now!" It seemed to be the only word Lucretia knew, firm and demanding, just as she felt herself becoming lost in her pleasure. Lucretia tossed her head back, her eyes closed tight as her hips cantered forward, driving Loghain's fingers deep within her. She clenched her hands tight, her nails digging into the woolen fabric of his tunic, and cried out his name, letting the heat and passion consume her.

Lucretia allowed herself a moment to catch her breath, and even before she opened her eyes, she knew Loghain had watched every moment of her release with the smug satisfaction in knowing that it had come from his doing. She smirked as her sight came into focus, brilliant emerald eyes meeting stormy blue, and she was nothing if not just as pleased as the warrior was over the turn of events. Lucretia eased herself back, her feet brushing against the cold, stone floor as she stood.

"We will have precious few nights of decent bedding." Lucretia had a soft, coy smile on her face as she turned and knelt to retrieve her robes from the floor. Her fingers had just barely brushed the silk when she heard Loghain get to his feet so quickly the chair overturned, clattering loudly to the floor. But the time Lucretia straightened herself, the warrior had roughly taken her by the hair once again, and pushed her down hard against the cool, varnished war table.

Lucretia shivered at the feeling, from both the cold surface of the table against her naked body and the feeling of Loghain behind her, pushing close against her from behind. No amount of banter would hide how hard the warrior was, how much he desired to act on his arousal. "Are you so impatient that you would have me here and now?"

"You were the one _begging_ for me to take you." Loghain muttered as he hurriedly pushed his trousers down and firmly nudged Lucretia's legs apart.

The mage eased her forearms under her for support, her hands pressed flat against the polished war table, and she took in a slow breath. Loghain gave no warning when he took her with the first rough thrust, his cock filling her deeply. Lucretia arched her back when she felt his hand on her hip, holding her firmly in place with a grip that was sure to bruise, the grasp of a man who favored holding swords to holding women.

Lucretia had no qualms against the rough pace Loghain had set with his movements, the power behind each thrust being driven into her was more pleasurable than she could ever describe. The warrior must have felt the same, given the low, husky moans that sounded deep in his throat, mingling with her own.

Her fingers curled against the table's smooth surface and she imagined her nails raking long, red lines down Loghain's broad, muscled back. Next time, Lucretia assured herself. There would be many and more encounters with him like this, of that she was certain.

Loghain's grip tightened in her hair as he suddenly pulled her up against him. Lucretia felt hungry, hurried nips that tracing her jaw, chased by the scratch of stubble and heat of panted breath. Loghian's other hand cupped her breast, forefinger and thumb working together to stimulate her nipple in tandem to his heavy set thrusts.

To keep herself steady, Lucretia brought a hand to the nape of the warrior's neck, where she sharply drew her nails against the soft, yielding skin. That earned her a moan of her name, and more than anything, the mage wished she could look into Loghain's piercing eyes as he claimed her, as he breathed her name. Lucretia responded in kind, calling out to him as she leaned back against the man for support. She savored the sounds of moans and gasps and skin on skin they shared, and her words were a confession, a feverish mantra of the warrior's name for only him to hear.

Whether urged on by his name or carnal desire, Loghain spurred his pace on, his hands held tight to Lucretia's hips to pull her back and meet each thrust, making each one harder and deeper than the last. He didn't last much longer, and pushed in forcibly as he reached completion with a low, throaty groan.

Lucretia had barely enough time to enjoy the feeling that followed the warrior's release. He remained within her long enough to catch his breath, then suddenly jerked back to move away. Lucretia turned so sharply that her hair tossed about, messy ringlets spilling over her shoulders in her haste to fall under the warrior's gaze.

There were too many thoughts and emotions to be counted in his stormy, steeled eyes, but there was never a moment where she considered retreating from his sight. Where lesser people found intimidation and coldness, Lucretia found the sight of a tactician, a strategist, the glare of someone who had spent their life fighting, making a name for themselves, someone very much like herself. They were fearsome eyes, formidable, and above all- admirable beyond any other man she had ever known.

Lucretia silently lifted her hand and let her fingers gently trail the length of Loghain's jaw, then moved to gather her silk robe from the floor without a word. He had tied the laces of his trousers by the time she slid the robe over her shoulders and crossed the war room to linger by the wooden doors that lead out to the castle halls. "As I had said before- we will be short of decent bedding once we depart Denerim."

Loghain had returned to his maps, though he hadn't righted the overturned chair. Unlike earlier, where he had given her only the briefest of glances when she had entered the chamber, the warrior swept his gaze from his self imposed work when she spoke. Once again vivid emerald met icy steel and temptation met interest in the looks they exchanged.

Lucretia only needed to say the words that would set them in motion again. "Your quarters have the more lavish accommodations." She narrowed here eyes with an inviting smile to match. "I will await you there if you find yourself restless once more."

With that said, the mage let herself out of the war room and began a slow, leisurely walk to her destination. Lucretia had no doubt in mind that Loghain would join her once again within his chambers, though he was likely to make her wait to avoid the notion that he was chasing after her.

It didn't matter. Minutes, hours, days, Lucretia would bide her time and wait patiently, wanting for nothing more than when she was graced with his sight once more.


End file.
